A Coronation and a Birthday
by Hathor-Aroha
Summary: Queen Elsa's coronation and Princess Anna's 19th birthday told from the point of view of a little girl who witnessed Queen Elsa's exposure of her ice powers on Coronation Day, and also took part in the choir singing on Princess Anna's nineteenth birthday. Takes place in both "Frozen" and "Frozen Fever" universes.


**Coronation Day**

I couldn't wait to see the queen! Daddy keeps telling me to stand still and be patient. We'd been waiting _forever_ in the courtyard–how can grown-ups be so patient? So I tried to be patient like daddy. He tells me that the queen loves patient little girls.

'Is she coming _yet?"_ I kept asking.

"You asked me that five minutes ago, Lillie," daddy chides, "Soon."

"But soon is _forever."_

"Soon."

I brushed my blonde hair back over my shoulders, wishing a breeze cooled the air. It was night, but oh Lord, it was _hot._ My formal clothes, stuffy and tight, didn't help either. I wanted to take a coat off, but daddy insisted I had to keep it on. I was _cooking._

"Is the queen–" I began to ask, before my father interrupted with a firm "no".

Someone at the front of the crowd near the doors shouted, "There she is!"

I jumped up and down to see over other grown-ups' shoulders. Many people cheered and clapped. They shouted to the queen, happy and excited.

"Our beautiful queen!"

"Hail Queen Elsa!"

"Over here, Lillie," my dad took my hand, guiding me to a spot where no-one blocked our view. I was thrilled to see that he had found an empty place right by the doors!

"Here we are, dear!" my dad pointed to the doors, that just now had been flung wide open.

I gasped, awed at the sight of our new queen. I had very dark blonde hair, but hers was way lighter–like it was more white. From here I could see she had blue eyes and very pale skin. She stared out at us cheering and calling to her. I stamped my feet and clapped my hands, with the biggest grin I ever had on my face. I cheered with everyone, and I'm sure she was very happy, even if she didn't show it. I don't know why she didn't look happy, or perhaps she didn't smile much. But we all smiled for her because we loved her.

Then she _ran_ –and I don't know if it was just me who thought she looked nervous, her eyes wide and scared. But I guess being the new queen of Arendelle would make _me_ nervous. Imagine all the boring grown-up things queens have to do, like meetings and ordering servants around. Well, I think that last bit (ordering servants around) could be more fun, but as long as I'm _nice_ to them. I wouldn't be mean to my servants if I were the queen. Even if she didn't—or wouldn't—smile for us, I knew Queen Elsa must be content in the palace too, because she—and her sister, the Princess Anna—would have lots of pretty dresses and servants to do their chores.

Queen Elsa's wide eyes met ours, and she started backing away from us–maybe she was overwhelmed by–

"Your Majesty," a woman with a baby addressed her, "are you alright?"

I didn't hear if the queen said anything, but next minute, a _crack!_ rang through the courtyard. I jumped at the sound. I gaped as I stared at the fountains as ice scattered all over its surface and the ground at our feet. I nearly screamed as the fountain's water turned from liquid into solid, scary ice clawing their way over the crowd like terrifying monsters' talons.

"Monster!" an old man shouted from the castle entrance, guards running out.

"Get here," daddy pulled me back, hugging me in a protective embrace.

I clung on, wide-eyed and fearful.

Suddenly, ice shot from the queen's hands, hitting the guards, covering the steps in slippery frost. We all drew back, the woman nearby turning around, holding her poor crying baby away from the ice queen. My daddy's arm tensed, tightening his hold, drawing me back. I clung on to him, afraid of what the queen was doing. What if she hurt someone in the crowd? What if she hurt me? Or daddy?

"Careful," he whispered, pulling me snug against himself.

 _What's wrong with the queen?_

The crowd parted, splitting in two as the queen pushed past as though wanting to flee our presence. A flash of blonde hair and unfurling purple cloak pelted past as she ran. A shiver went through my spine and I felt my hands getting chilly. I realised it was no longer warm, but… _freezing._ But it was still summer. I felt dad's arm loosen its hold, the warmth of his presence cooling a little.

 _Why is it so_ cold? I wondered, just as a snowflake landed on my nose. _And why is it snowing in the middle of summer?_

I raised a hand, palm up, as snow began to fall from a summer night.

 _Did the queen make it snow? Why?_

Suddenly, I wasn't so excited to see our new queen. I was a little frightened now, because of her scary, mysterious powers. But then the princess–the queen's sister–galloped off after her on her horse. I trusted the princess more, because she didn't have scary magic. I overheard her telling us that it wasn't the queen's fault.

 _Her ice is still scary,_ I thought, _I don't know if I like her much yet…_

* * *

 **One year later–Princess Anna's birthday**

The queen wasn't so scary after all, once she had returned and thawed Arendelle. In contrary, we all saw her as very nice and her magic not so frightening. She actually created an ice-rink in the courtyard of the palace a few days after the "Great Thaw". It was really fun!

Anyway, for the princess's 19th birthday, Queen Elsa asked Arendelle's children if they wanted to sing as part of a choir for Princess Anna. Of course I said yes! I loved singing! I could sing all day, and it wasn't everyday children were invited to sing for the princess's birthday. But what made this even _more_ special was Queen Elsa specifically asking those scared by what had happened at Coronation day last year to be a part of the children's choir.

So I wanted to show I loved the queen and the princess very much, and joined the choir! I'm sure I was the oldest in the choir–the youngest was about three years old. We didn't have to sing a very long song–a simple ditty saying why we loved Princess Anna so much.

Finally, the big day arrived!

Early in the morning, we gathered near the docks, me making sure everyone was present. Knowing I had to make sure all were there made me feel very grown-up indeed. I didn't boss anyone around, of course, except when necessary.

And then we waited, anticipating the princess and her sister, the queen. To my gratitude, the youngest in our choir behaved, staying in their spot until allowed to move. I didn't know how long the queen would be, but I hoped not too long. Some of the young ones can get really restless after a few minutes.

At last, I spotted the royal sisters! At the time, I didn't stop to think whether the queen looked sick or not, because all I wanted to do was show our appreciation for Anna the best way we could through the art of song. All I saw was a good queen and her sister, the Princess, behind her. My gosh, she had lots of presents under her arms! I wondered how the sandwich wasn't all messy on her dress or the ground when she dropped her gifts. It must have been a very special sandwich.

Queen Elsa came up to my choir, conducting us with her fingers, because she didn't have a baton. Her beautiful smile never faded as we sung to a thrilled–or I think she _looked_ thrilled–Princess Anna. I couldn't help a smile as I watched her own grin light up her eyes, hands grappling at lots of presents as she tried to pick them up again. Around me, I heard everyone in my choir singing with the very best voices, and a new, powerful feeling expanded deep in me. I am pretty sure it was pride–I think I understand now what grown-ups mean by "I'm so proud of you".

Well, today I was as proud as any adult. I was proud of my choir, and I know our precious queen and sister were too.

We had made today a perfect day, indeed!


End file.
